The present technique relates to the field of data processing. More particularly, the technique relates to a data processing apparatus having a memory attribute unit for storing attribute data for controlling access to memory.
A data processing apparatus may have a memory attribute unit (such as a memory protection unit) for storing attribute data for controlling access to a corresponding memory address range by processing circuitry. When a memory access is required, then the memory attribute unit looks up attribute data corresponding to an address range including the target address, and if there is a hit, then it is determined based on the attribute data whether a read or write access is permitted.